


marry that girl

by pirateygoodness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: Maggie is in Alex's bed. She's just sleeping, but Alex still finds herself charmed, caught off balance by her. It's Sunday morning and they're supposed to get up to go for brunch but a part of Alex can hardly stand to wake her.(written as a birthday gift for @proofinyou)





	marry that girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [proofinyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proofinyou/gifts).



Six months in and she still feels it. Whenever Maggie's around, Alex gets butterflies, and _god_ she suddenly gets why people make such a big deal about being in love. It's just about impossible for her to feel like this and not tell someone - _everyone_ how great it is.

Maggie is in Alex's bed. She's just sleeping, but Alex still finds herself charmed, caught off balance by her. It's Sunday morning and they're supposed to get up to go for brunch but a part of Alex can hardly stand to wake her. 

A part of that may be Maggie's choice of venue: Alex lost their last bet, and the concession was that today would be Maggie's choice, this little place that mostly sells avocado toast and green smoothies. Alex doesn't know how she fell for someone who doesn't appreciate the Kara Danvers breakfast diet - there is _nothing_ wrong with waffles and bacon - but here she is. Lying in bed with her beautiful girlfriend who likes dumb vegan breakfast food, who looks so soft when she's sleeping that Alex can hardly stand it. 

Alex works her way nearer, cuddling against Maggie's side. Maggie sighs and nuzzles into her, half-asleep, and presses a drowsy half-kiss against Alex's forehead. She's too old for this. She's too old to get flustered, to be embarrassed and shy and half-breathless over what's barely even a kiss, but here she is all the same. "Hey," Alex whispers.

Maggie sighs, rolls over and wraps herself around Alex's body, pinning her to the bed. "Ten more minutes," she whispers, all morning breath and clumsy arms. 

Alex laughs and lets herself be cuddled. She doesn't mind the lie-in. She sometimes feels like she could do this forever, if Maggie would let her. 

+

They wake again in the early afternoon, well past vegan brunch. Maggie sighs and laughs into Alex's shoulder, says, "You did this on purpose." 

Alex didn't, but she doesn't mind missing her chance at yet more avocado toast. She tries not to look too smug. 

They eat leftover pizza in their pyjamas, Alex sitting at the kitchen table and Maggie perched on top of the counter. Alex finishes her food and watches, tries not to get caught staring. She's just so pretty like this, sitting on the kitchen island like she owns it, legs spread just a little. 

"Hey," Maggie says, in between slices. 

She quirks her eyebrow, wiggles her feet at Alex, an invitation. Alex rolls her eyes. She's trying to keep at least a little bit of her cool. 

But she's also up and doing exactly what Maggie wants her to do, moments later. Maggie smiles, wraps her legs around Alex's waist to pull her close, until she's surrounded by the counter in front, Maggie's legs on either side. Maggie smiles, gives her a kiss that tastes a little like tomato sauce. 

Alex lets herself be kissed, lets herself be pulled so that her hips are against the counter and she feels like she can't breathe, a little, all of her senses just too full of _this_. 

"So, um," Maggie says. She's got this look in her eyes, one that Alex is learning to recognize. She bites at Alex's lip and it's all she can do not to shudder in delight. "I think I need to shower." 

Alex can't stop the grin that spreads across her face. "You need any help with that?" 

Now it's Maggie's turn to roll her eyes. "Come on, Danvers," she whispers, her voice soft enough that Alex just melts. 

+

The thing is, there's a woman in Alex's shower. A beautiful, naked, _wet_ woman showering in Alex's shower and it shouldn't be a surprise after months of dating but it still gets to Alex. It gets to her more when Maggie leans her head around the shower curtain, lets her eyes rake over Alex's body and says, "Hey, you coming?" 

She gets into the shower, steps into the steamy warmth of the tub. With Maggie here, Alex's shower feels like a cave, someplace special. Maggie's grinning at her, hair slicked back against her head, shampoo suds still lingering over her shoulders and chest. It gets to Alex a _lot_ , Maggie's body and the look on her face and the way that sometimes, Maggie's hands will slip between Alex's legs and the shower suddenly takes a lot longer. 

"Hey," Alex says. 

Maggie bites her lip, pulls Alex underneath the shower spray with warm, wet arms. Her body feels different, skin shower-warm instead of warm from within, and Alex can't help but lean into her. "That's better," Maggie says. 

 

They get out of the shower and Maggie won't stop staring. Alex knows it's coming, reaches for her towel with anticipation humming in her belly. She manages to half-dry herself before Maggie pounces, takes her by the hips and Alex ends up bent backwards against the bathroom counter. Maggie's mouth moves deliberately and Alex gasps under it, over and over again. 

From there they both head right back to bed, Alex flat on her back and breathless. She gets to touch Maggie all over again, now, and that's the best part. 

+

They're on Alex's couch. It's nighttime now, well past when they should have eaten dinner. Alex's favourite delivery person is running late and she's starving - they both are, and maybe that has something to do with how they spent their afternoon but it _definitely_ worked up an appetite. 

Maggie's arms are around her shoulders and they're half-watching TV, half-cuddling. Alex snuggles in nearer, wanting to get as close as possible. Maggie kisses the top of her head, says, "Today was nice." 

Alex sighs, says, "I wish we could do this every day." 

Maggie coughs. Alex looks up to see her smirking, like she's trying to be cocky, but she can't hide that little blush in her cheeks. "Good news, Danvers," she says. She reaches down to fiddle with Alex's left hand, finds her ring and twists it around her finger. "You're stuck with me."


End file.
